Love don't come for free
by Cloudfang
Summary: So, this is another story about Katrina. Since Secrets of Thornhollow isn't going to smooth I thought I'd take a break from it and try something new. It's got the smae plot to it, just a little bit later into it. I can make a version in German to if you'd like. Oh, and this story has almost nothing like Twilight, I just couldn't find a better category.


The hot sun kept beaming down, burning everything. Katrina looked out the window of the bus, seeing nothing but flat ground and dust. How could anyone love Texas? There is literally not a thing out here. She wasn't even sure if she was in Texas anymore. No one sat in the brown leather seat next to her. Katrina wanted to be alone.

Not a trace of cloud could be seen along the clear blue sky. Rocks and gravel scattered the ground, along with harsh looking plants. The window she looked out of was dirty. Lizards were basking on some of the flat rocks; they were spiky and looked nothing like the lizards that she grew up seeing. These were brown and tan colored ones, not black or blue. They didn't hide under the rocks of streams; they sat out directly in the scorch.

She pushed her hair out of her face. Katrina didn't know anyone else on the bus. Everything was so confusing now, and she was so far from home. She didn't even know where she was going. She felt like crying, but it wouldn't do any good. It felt terrible to be away from Ivy so long though, and Duncan. Her family was far, far away now, and so was her home. She held her hands together. It burned when she shifted on the hot leather. She smelled terrible too. Her shirt was all sweaty and stinky. Her feet were brown with dried mud and dust. Her lips were cracked. This was her version of terrible.

No one on the bus made a sound. It was so boring out here. She thought about Ivy and Duncan back home at Thornhollow. Her mind drifted off into a made up story of what she thought they were doing…

Ivy was sitting in the armchair in front of the big glass wall of the Holiday's house. Duncan was standing, drinking his coffee, looking out at the rolling green hills of heaven on earth. She'd only been to Jay's house once, but will remember it forever. It was in a hidden place in Kentucky, far from the world around it. They lived on a hill of green that stayed that way year round, and stretched as far as the eye could see, at the perfect spot to watch the warm sun rise on a cloudless morning that lit up the sky around you and warmed your heart to the core, so that you felt like tearing up at the wonder and beauty of it all. Generations of his family had lived in the small, yet proud home that had been standing tall for a hundred and eight years. With a father a wife, three sons, a daughter, and a little Beagle named Wilson, I think that house will hold many more generations to come.

Dreaming about her friends and the house she dearly loved kept her away from the harsh desert she was traveling through. A sweet smile came across her face thinking about memories of each one of them in particular. She thought about what each one of them would say if they were sitting next to her going on the yellow school bus to who knows where. Ivy, she thought, would be frantically calling everyone she knew and telling them about how her new shirt or pants were getting filthy. Duncan would be telling her a story of some sort, maybe they would be having a discussion or reflection of this whole cursed situation they were in. And Jay would say nothing; just sit beside me in a calm silence, with the occasional word of comfort or nudge to make sure I was still alive. Then she tried to decide which one she needed most right now: her bubbly sister's entertainment, her wise friend's opinion, or… just Jay.

It was impossible to decide between the people who mattered the most to her. All of them had a certain place in her heart, and she needed every one of them.

A boy sitting two rows up from her stood up. "Where the heck are we going? I didn't sign up for this! After all we've been through, the thanks you give us is by driving us through Texas? Sorry bud, but no one wants to go sight-seeing at a place like this." He took his hat off and smacked it on the back of the seat. "I'm burning up man!"

The bus driver didn't turn around and he stayed quiet. He took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Then he mumbled, "We about to Louisiana boy. Now shut up and sit down. You think I like driving through Texas? I've got my hands on this flaming steering wheel all day, punk. If you want to get there faster then why don't you come up here and try getting us there half as fast as I'm getting you, wise guy."

The boy's hands turned into fists, but he did what he was told and he sat back down with no more complaints. He should be lucky we aren't going farther west, or going south. Louisiana is good enough for me.

I looked at my dirty gray Keds. I never could afford a good shoe like a pair of Sperry's. I wish I could have some though. Ivy has all sorts of Sperry's in all sorts of colors. She uses all the money to buy clothes with while I get the essentials. I really don't need those Sperry's though, the Keds I have on are just as good as any of those top brand shoes. I've had these for years and they haven't failed me yet. And as for my clothes, just the same; old faithful's that I've not yet outgrown.

My knees were scraped and bruised. My hand hurt whenever I moved them, and my whole body was sore. I looked over at the person across from me. A blond headed girl was twirling her hair around her finger, as content as could be. I immediately looked down at her feet. Even she was wearing Sperry's. Maybe it's just me, but I don't see anything really special about them.

Katrina rested her head on the window. A little more life seemed to be coming into view, but it wasn't much. She closed her eyes. She was so hot, tired, and sore. She might have lain down on the seat if it wasn't blazing, but this will do.

She imagined Jay was next to her. Watching over her while she slept, and he would stroke her hair until she fell soundly asleep. But that wasn't true, and she was still alone.

Katrina must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes there was a lot greener. There was grass, and it was cloudy outside. She was a little startled and she sat up tall again, looking out the window. Old abandoned buildings were lined up along the side of the road. Dogs were chasing after the bus and barking. Yep, we must be in Louisiana.

The bus driver had the radio on and was singing to some old blues song. No one else seemed to care for it though. I don't mind the blues though, it makes you feel good.


End file.
